


Syrup-y Sweet

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [389]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Their first kiss is, surprisingly, very sweet.





	

* * *

Benny knows full well Sam isn’t much for sweets, but he’s also learned that he can occasionally tempt Sam with a short stack of fluffy, buttery pancakes, dripping real, grade-A maple syrup down the sides.

This is one of those mornings, where Sam comes into the kitchen, freshly showered after a run, and Benny sets a plate of delicious maple-y pancakes in front of him. Sam inhales deeply and picks up a fork.

He eats the entire stack while Benny puts dishes in the sink to soak and then sits opposite of him. He can’t help but smile at how happy Sam looks, satisfied and cheerful over his meal. 

Sam sets down his fork and pushes his plate away slightly. “Delicious, Benny. Thank you,” he says.

“No problem,” Benny says, and now his eyes won’t stray from Sam’s lower lip. “Uh, you got a little somethin’…”

Sam reaches up and swipes at his mouth, but completely misses it. “Gone?” he asks.

“Nah, lemme,” Benny says, leaning across the table. Only instead of just using his thumb, like he normally would, like he should, if he weren’t so caught up in staring at Sam’s lips, he leans in and kisses the little fleck of maple syrup off.

He pulls back quickly. “Sorry,” he mumbles, going to turn away, clear the dishes, do something to break the tension. But he barely gets his hand on Sam’s plate when Sam reaches out and lays his hand on top of Benny’s.

“Don’t be sorry,” he says.

“Was it…okay?” Benny asks, hardly daring to hope. He and Sam have been progressing towards _something_ for a while now, but spontaneously kissing the man was less than appropriate and Benny just hopes he hasn’t wrecked things.

Sam smiles. “Only if you do it again,” he says. 

Benny can do that. He lets go of the plate, moves around the table, and pulls Sam into a kiss, tugging Sam out of his seat. Sam grabs on to him, pulling him closer, and Benny kisses him deeper, trying to show Sam exactly how good he is with this plan.


End file.
